


.. ..-. —- ..- . -.— —- ..-

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parasailing, Plot What Plot, Smut, Tahiti, Tahiti smut fic, because we all deserve this, this is to make up for the nasty angst fic I gave y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: Phil, Melinda, Tahiti, and what we all know is going on behind their closed door.





	.. ..-. —- ..- . -.— —- ..-

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some sorta fluffy smut. I was going for fluff but smut came out. Oops... Anyway, enjoy and I hope this makes up for that nasty angst fic I wrote last time.

The air is filled with the sounds of waves crashing down upon the shore and the wind whistling through the fronds of the palm trees around them. Her hand fits perfectly inside his own as they walk across the wet, packed sand, water flowing up the shore to gently wash around their ankles. The flowing skirt of her white sundress flutters in the wind, catching around her legs as they walk pressed so closely together that there is practically no space between them. Her head rests on his shoulder and it's almost surprising at how normal the weight of her head on his shoulder feels. Everything feels so utterly perfect and it's almost second nature being like this with Melinda. From the way that her hand fits in his like a missing puzzle piece, to the way they naturally assume a morning routine where she makes him coffee and he prepares her tea - because for some reason it always tastes better when the other makes it. The two weeks that they've been on the island feel like a dream. It's everything he hoped Tahiti would be and more, because this time he has the woman that he loves at his side. The island hasn't just been a wonderful reprieve for him though, it's also given Melinda a much deserved and long awaited vacation from the chaotic mess that is their lives as underground spies. Throughout their time together he's heard her laugh at him more times than he can remember and every morning he is greeted by her soft smile as she presses a sweet kiss against his lips. He loves everything about vacation Melinda, the Melinda without the stress of saving the world on her shoulders, the Melinda that wears flowy white sundresses and walks around with bare feet, the Melinda that stays in bed to cuddle with him in the morning. It all feels so normal and he can't imagine a life without her by his side like this, can't imagine a world where he doesn't wake up to her smile every morning and the taste of her lips, can't imagine a universe in which he isn't in love her.

The golden light of the sun setting over the ocean casts a beautiful glow over her features as they watch it slowly begin its descent below the horizon. Sometimes he'll catch a glimpse of her or see her in a new light and it's like seeing her for the first time again. It's in these moments that he's constantly reminded of just how beautiful she is and it takes his breath away and makes him wonder how a guy like him managed to find himself a girl like her. He'd told her once but she'd just rolled her eyes at him and called him a dork, because she'll never see herself the way he does. Watching her in the light of the setting sun, rather than telling her his thoughts, he pulls her in by the waist and kisses her deeply simply because they can and for some reason he finds actions easier than words in situations like this. When they part she has that soft smile on her lips as she asks him what was that for.

“Because you're beautiful and I love you,” he says simply, loving the way she grins back at him as she tiptoes up for another kiss.

He can feel her smile against his lips as she melts into the kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders as she leans up and into him whilst his own hand is wrapped around her waist, the other tangled in the dark strands of her hair. When they separate they’re both slightly breathless but there are matching smiles on their lips as he rests his forehead against her, smoothing a thumb gently over her cheek as the other brushes her hair back from her face as the wind blows it.

“Head back to the cabin?” she asks him in a low voice.

He smiles and presses another kiss to her lips before grasping her hand and leading them back towards their place. It’s a simple little beach house with a lovely open floor plan and a view looking out onto the beach. They’re not interested in the view however as Melinda finds herself pinned against the front door with Phil’s lips upon her own and his leg pressed up between her own sending shocks of arousal through her as he applies pressure to where she is growing wetter by the second.

“Phil!” she gasps his name out against his lips when he shifts his leg and presses against her clit.

Her hand fumbles for the door handle before successfully opening the door and pulling him in with her. He kicks the door shut behind him, eyes glued to her as she looks at him with dark eyes and a sexy little smirk as she slowly draws down the zip on the side of her dress. His mouth is suddenly dry and his mouth blanks she she slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders letting it fall from her body to pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing more than a matching set of white lace bra and panties.

“Bed. Now,” he practically growls out the order.

Her smirk widens into a smile, something he’ll deal with later - at length, but right now his only concern is getting that woman into a bed, or the nearest flat surface. They practically fall onto the bed, Melinda more gracefully than him, but he doesn’t really care when he has her beneath him and his lips against hers. She moans softly when he presses her down into the mattress, his hips flush against hers and brushing against her already soaked panties. Her hands clutch at his shirt, tugging at it until he separates from her, teeth dragging over her bottom lip before he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. She smiles at his ruffled hair, running her fingers through it as she pulls him in for another kiss, his tongue meeting hers as he deepens the kiss and runs his fingers along her sides leaving a burning trail.

“Off,” she pants against his skin, fingers undoing the button of his pants as he kisses a path down her neck leaving a lovely bruise on her collarbone.

He kicks his pants off as quickly as possible, groaning against her neck when she reaches a hand down to cup him through his boxers. Her smirk is practically audible, but it’s quickly gone when he pulls back and hops off the bed. She watches him curiously, a question in her eyes as she lifts her head to look at him standing at the end of the bed. Rather than answering the question she doesn’t say, he quirks his lips into a smug little smirk as he pulls her towards the end of the bed, spreading her legs as he swipes a pillow and lowers onto his knees. The question in her eyes is quickly overcome with lust as his fingers deftly remove the lacy underwear from her hips and he begins trailing kisses from the inside of her knee towards her upper thighs, nibbling and suck and leaving marks where only he is privy to see. When his lips finally meet where she is hot and wet and ready, the moan that escapes her lips is utterly wanton. The sound sends all his blood rushing south, rocketing his arousal as he slides his tongue into her hot centre. Her hands move of their own accord, twining her fingers in his hair as he builds her up higher, nose brushing against her clit as he pushes in deeper, hands holding her thighs apart leaving her completely at his mercy. He can feel the way her walls begin to tighten and her thighs tremble slightly as she nears her climax, so without warning he pulls away. The action causes a desperate whine to escape her throat as she falls back down away from the amazing orgasm that she was about to experience.

“Phil!” She groans his name as her chest rises and falls heavily with the deep breaths she takes, her skin flushed a light pink and her hair tousled in a way that makes him want to fist a hand in it as he watches her with a smug smirk on his lips and her arousal on his chin.

She is far too tempting a sight for him and makes no move to stop him when he claims her mouth with his own, tasting herself on his tongue. He unclasps her bra, slipping it from her shoulders as their tongues dance and duel. She only really seems to notice that it's gone when he places a hand to her breast, pinching lightly at an aroused peak making her gasp against his lips. He does it again, rolling the sensitive flesh between his finger and thumb as she arches into his touch. She feels like her body is being overrun with so many pleasurable sensations as he pinches and tugs, kneading her aroused flesh whilst he kisses the spot just below her ear that sends heat spreading through her.

“I need you inside me now,” Melinda says with a tinge of desperation in her voice as she guides his face up towards her, the other hand squeezing his throbbing erection through his boxers.

He kisses her again, this time hot and deep and messy, full of tongue and teeth as they're both done with teasing.  Once they finally remove his boxers, she slides her hand up and down his length, enjoying the way his breath stutters for a moment as he holds himself over her. His skin is flushed and his eyes are darkened with lust as watches her hand moving over him setting his nerves alight. Pressing his lips hard against hers, their tongues tangles she releases him to cling to his shoulders with both hands, fingertips digging into his back as he slowly presses into her. She grips his shoulders tightly when he slides in to the hilt and she bites down on her lower lip at the way he fills her perfectly giving her that wonderfully full feeling. He shuts his eyes tightly as he tries to focus on not coming as soon as he enters her, the feeling of being inside her almost overwhelming. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tilts her hips up towards his, taking him deeper and giving him his cue to move. He starts off slow, pulling back almost all the way before slamming his hips forward, driving himself home hard and deep, drawing low moans from Melinda's throat as she moves in time with him to meet his thrusts.

“I love you,” he breathes against the skin of her neck as her walls clench around him overwhelming him with sensations of heat and wet.

The only thought on his mind is more, and the desperate desire to drive Melinda over that precipice with him. Abandoning the slow, intentional thrusts of before, he changes the pace entirely driving his hard cock into her tight, wet pussy at a pace that leaves her struggling to catch up for a moment. The force of his thrusts sends her sliding further up the bed as he rapidly snaps his hips forwards. Shifting his position above her, he lifts her left leg up further, resting it on his shoulder as he holds her other leg right to his waist. The change in angle has her arching up against his chest, fingers digging into his shoulder blades hard as she curls her body towards his. It's not long before he feels the telltale tightening of her walls around him moments before her climax washes over her, his name falling from her lips in a breathless moan as she bites down on his shoulder, trembling in his arms. Her overwhelming heat and the constriction of her walls sends him into his own climax with a cut off shout of her name as he tries to continue his pace for as long as possible, prolonging their release before almost collapsing on top of her.

Absentmindedly she trails her fingers through his hair and traces swirling patterns across the muscled planes of his back as she basks in their post sex bliss and enjoys the feeling of being pressed down into the mattress by his comforting weight. She can feel his warm breath against her neck where his head rests, his upper body balanced on his forearms so that she isn't crushed by the entirety of his weight.

“I love you too,” she says quietly as she presses a kiss to his temple.

Phil responds with a soft noise in the back of his throat as he rolls onto his side pulling her with him and tucking her into his chest as their legs tangle together.  He kisses the crown of her head where it fits perfectly beneath his chin, one arm pillowed under her head and the other with his hand resting on her hip. The soft slowing of her breaths exhaled against his chest tell him that she is close to the brink of sleep even as her fingers still trace swirling patterns across his chest and knowing that Melinda is content and safe in his arms makes a warmth spread throughout his chest. He smiles at the knowledge that this is his for as long as he has, the feeling of happiness and love that fills him every time he sees Melinda, every time he thinks of her, every day that he is with her; this is his to keep. Brushing his thumb slowly over her hip, he taps out a pattern on her skin which she returns in kind with her fingertips on his chest. ' _I love you.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and share with me what you thought! Also incase you didn't realise, the title is actually "I love you" in morse code, which was the end scene ^^. Don't know if you picked it up but there's your fun fact for today :) If you have any prompts for a Philinda fic feel free to send them in.


End file.
